


Cause of Death: Gorillaz fandom

by Genderbender_And_OC_Maker



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Everyone loves 2D, Female 2D, Mentions of Sex, Multi, One Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderbender_And_OC_Maker/pseuds/Genderbender_And_OC_Maker
Summary: In which 2D is a girl, she breaks off an abusive relationship, starts a new one, and accidentally friendzones her strongest supporter.I was really reluctant to post this, as I’m pretty sure genderbending the lead singers of Gorillaz is punishable by death. But you know what, I like the idea, and the story, so here it is. If you don’t like the concept, don’t read. If you do, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Pot, most commonly known as 2D, woke with a small groan, only to wince slightly at the soreness lingering in her body. She was sore all over, but the worst places were her bruised wrists, and the dull ache between her legs. She loved Murdoc, but hated when he was drunk.

She stiffened as an arm wrapped around her waist, worried that her boyfriend would be angry she woke him, but the fear melted away when he simply nuzzled into her neck, holding her close.

”How you feeling, luv?” he asked, pressing small kisses to her jaw.

”Sore,” she answered honestly. “You were really drunk last night.”

”You know I didn’t mean it,” he murmured in a soothing tone. It was the closest he’d ever come to apologizing. “How about I get you some of your pills, then we can shower and have breakfast. Sound good?“

She gave a small smile. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

 

Russel was in the middle of making breakfast when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. When he listened harder, he could make out the distinct sound of Murdoc’s boots. He was moving slowly, so he was probably helping 2D.

Russel frowned at the thought, hoping that asshole hadn’t hurt her again. He wanted to do something, but every time he tried, 2D would try to stop him. He still felt guilty for the time he tried to hit the bassist, only for the blue haired woman to get in the way and take the hit herself. That was enough to discourage him from picking a fight with the Satanist.

He quickly hid his worry behind a smile as the couple walked in. “Morning. I made pancakes.”

2D gave a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat. “Thanks, Russ, you’re the best.”

 

Murdoc glared at Russel as he fixed 2D a plate of pancakes. He knew the drummer wanted his girlfriend. It was glaringly obvious, and it pissed him off. The singer was _his_ , and no one else's. He moved closer to 2D and threw his arm around her shoulders, making sure she and Russel both knew who owned her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, I gave you a view of the everyday life. Today, the drama starts.

Russel couldn’t help but cringe as he listened to the shouting match going on upstairs. 2D and Murdoc were really going at it. Before long, the sounds of a beating began. He wanted to run up and stop them, but in the past, it had only made it far worse, so he held back.

He was considering just leaving when he saw blue lights flashing outside. Well, it was something to make them stop. “Muds! Cops!”

Instantly the fight stopped, and seconds later the green-skinned bassist was down the stairs. “Who the hell called the cops?!”

”I don’t know, maybe the neighbors heard you beating ‘D,” Russel snapped. He hoped that was the case, that Murdoc would finally pay some price for hurting someone as sweet as 2D.

Before Murdoc had time to get mad, the cops knocked loudly on the door. The band leader slowly opened the door, coming face to face with two officers.

”Murdoc Niccals?” One of them asked.

”Yeah, what of it?” Murdoc snapped, clearly having no idea when a little respect would benefit him.

”You’re under arrest for smuggling under the kingpin El Mierda.”

“Wait, who? I don’t even-“ He was cut off by one of the officers forcing him against the wall and handcuffing him. He then proceeded to read the struggling, protesting bassist his rights as he dragged him out to the car waiting in the driveway.

Russel just stared in shock before slowly closing the door behind the officers, trying to process what just happened. Murdoc was going to jail? It had happened before, but it felt a bit surreal. After a moment, he decided he should check on 2D and let her know the situation.

 

2D paced anxiously as she waited for Murdoc to get back. He’d told her to stay in their room, to avoid having anyone see her many bruises. Unfortunately, that meant she had no idea what was going on.

She froze when she heard someone coming upstairs, only to relax when Russel opened the door. “Russ, what’s going on? Where’s Murdoc?”

The drummer was quiet for a moment before he answered. “Muds was just arrested. He’s going to jail.”

The singer physically stumbled back from the shock of the news. Murdoc was in jail. He couldn’t get to her anymore, couldn’t hurt her, intimidate her... Couldn’t hug her, kiss her, call her his blue haired goddess... She loved and hated him so much, she didn’t know what to do. Then her body seemed to decide for her. She felt tears streaming down her face at the same time her shoulders shook with a near hysterical laugh. She was free! She was alone... She was scaring Russel. She couldn’t stop. She nearly collapsed, only stopped by her friend rushing to steady her. She didn’t know what was going to happen now, but she knew one thing: Everything was about to change.


End file.
